


Trapped Inside

by ChromeDiopside



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Zora Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeDiopside/pseuds/ChromeDiopside
Summary: Zelda and Link travel to Death Mountain to request materials to rebuild Hyrule when they stumble across a chest with something inside that completely changes Link. Link is then left trapped within himself and finds temporary peace within Prince Sidon.





	1. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic on ao3... yeah  
> I also will try to update weekly, if I add multiple in a week, its a bonus

“I’m sorry princess, it’ll be some time before we can help,” Bludo spoke apologetically. “We’ve been fixing damages to our mines. We need them to survive, it’s our top priority. We cannot be starting a new mine.”  


“But, Hyrule is in desperate need to be restored,” Zelda sighed. “Is there any possible way that we could aid you so this can happen sooner?”

  
Link watched as the two talked back and forth. It had been his first time back to death mountain since the defeat of Ganon in almost a year. It had taken so much time clearing Hyrule of debris that making visitations was impossible. He was excited to see most of the area seemed to settle down once the lava from the mountain stopped flowing. In spite of this however, the ground still emitted an intense heat that him and Zelda could not bare. They both had to wear the set of metal armor that was rather uncomfortable, clunky, and _very _sweaty. Link knew from the way she spoke she was growing impatient, and even faster than usual because of heat. Link made eye contact with Yunobo who was standing beside Bludo, and gave a slight wave. No visitations also meant no catching up. It sucked that the first meeting in over a year was business related, but it was what it was. Yunobo waved back with a slight smile.  
__

“Well… if we could locate a marble or granite deposit, then once our mines are finished we can start on your request.”  


“Perfect, now how do we know what to look for?”  


“Just take Yunobo with you, he should know what to look for.”  


“Eh?” Yunobo said with clear surprise.  


The three then headed eastward around the mountain towards the ocean. It was fairly quiet between the three, as Link didn’t talk much to begin with, and Yunobo and Zelda were strangers to one another. Even with Yunobo telling him of the changes since the Calamity, there wasn’t much Link had to say, and Zelda was quiet, and work focused. Luckily as they traveled the air cooled, and it eased the tension between them, allowing some light chatter to break Zelda’s silence. After some time the path became a cliff edge that narrowed, only allowing Link and Zelda to walk side by side, and Yunobo to tail behind. Then they came to a halt as some boulders obstructed the way. It was far too large for any person or Goron to have placed it there. They assumed that when Vah Rudiana was in it’s rage it had flung boulders onto the path.  


“Great,” Zelda sighed, gazing up at the obstruction with irritation. “I suppose we have to turn back and find a way around.”  


Yunobo and Zelda started off as Link stayed back to examine the stone. Link pulled out a bomb and placed it at the foot of the boulder and quickly got away. The bomb went off. Yunobo curled into a ball and shook in fear at the loud sudden sound. Zelda placed har hands on her hips and gave Link a disapproving glare. Link replied with a look of guilt. He definitely should have warned them, but he honestly didn’t think of it at the moment. He was so used to acting upon instinct that courtesy at times never seemed to cross his mind.At times it could even be described as being impulsive, like someone else was in complete control. Most of the time it never bothered him, specially when he was on his own when there were no eyes upon him, but times like this he felt shamed. He was a warrior, a famous one at that, even with Ganon gone. He needed to be the one in control.  


Zelda removed her hands from her hips and tapped Yunobo on the shoulder gently. As she was explaining there was no danger to Yunobo, Link looked forward along their path, and noticed something strange about where the rock sat. He approached it. The princess looked up and watched as Link moved towards what looked like a large divot in the path . Link crouched down, there was a chest embedded into the ground. This hasn’t been the first time he’s found one like this, but it was a very odd location for it to be in. As Link reached out to grab it and sit it upright to open it but as Link, the chest violently rattled, and Link jumped back and drew his sword.  


“Hello? Is somebody there? Can you hear me?”  


Link eased the tension in his shoulders then replied with a simple yes.  


“You can?! That must mean you’re the hero of legend! Only the great hero of legend can hear my voice! Everyone else… nothing.”  


This ensued curiosity from the Hylian, prompting him to asked how this creature ended up her in the first place.  


“See, long ago an evil spirit cast a curse upon me, locking me in this box. Ever since I’ve been waiting here for a long long time for you to arrive!”  


Link reached to open it. Zelda then quickly pulled Link away from the chest. She clearly didn’t trust whatever was in it. Link told her what he heard. Zelda then explained this person or creature was being awfully cheerful, and who knew if there story was true. Who knew what the thing was or what it was capable of.  


“Hey are you there, great hero? Please hurry!”  


Link told Zelda to stand back and keep track of Yunobo. He had a habit of running away from scary things. Link reminded him that yes, it might be dangerous, but they had defeated Ganon, they could take this, but it also could be telling the truth as well.  


Zelda then nodded, giving him the okay to open the chest. She trusted Link with her life, if he was confident, then she would stand by him. Link turned and tightened his grip on his sword just before kicking the chest open. Link leaned forward to see what was inside before the air faded to a deep shade of purple. In that moment, Link dropped his sword and gripped his chest. Even though his chest was rising and falling, it felt as though he couldn’t get enough oxygen. It was like as if the color itself slid down his throat like a syrup and sat heavily in the bottom of his lungs, refusing to budge out of the way for air. From within the depths of the deep color appeared two solid vibrant eyes. Link fell to his knees as a violent cackle that seemed to come deep from within his own mind writhed against his scalp.  


“Idiot!” The voice laughed again as the weight of Link’s chest forced him to the ground. “Holder of the Sheikah slate! You shall suffer, as the Sheikah made me!” Then the voice chanted something in a foreign language. Each word dug like claws inside his scalp, as things started to meld together and blur into a steady blaring sound and agonizing pain. Link let out a cry just before he lost complete consciousness.  


The next thing Link knew, Zelda and Yunobo were over him with looks of distress. The princess let out a sigh of relief as Link sat up. There was a throbbing burning through his head.  


“Thank goodness you’re alright,” Both Zelda and Yunobo let out a sigh of relief.  


When Link asked what happened, Yunobo and Zelda looked at each other.  


“That’s what we were gonna ask you!” Yunobo bit his nails in nervousness.“You opened up the chest and just fell over, goro!”  


Link was silent. Not intentionally. Rather he had no idea how to explain what happened. He opened his mouth then closed it again trying to find the right words. Was it just a dream? Maybe a vision? A strange new memory? Link rubbed his face with both hands and let them linger over his eyes for a second before putting them down and shaking his head. It would be easier to think if the burning in his head would stop.  


Perhaps Zelda could pick up on his discomfort because right then she placed a hand upon his shoulder and said they would camp for the night. Link nodded. It was already getting late in the day, and having to fight off creatures with this new pain wouldn’t be easy. He needed to be in his best health to protect those he cared about, and he was sure a nights rest would cure him.  


It didn’t bother Link to help set up camp. It’s not like it was his first time being in pain, but somehow he simply couldn’t get away from it like normal, like no distraction or work would pull him away for even a moment. Instead, that burning that was once in his scalp then spread down behind his eyes, jaw, and neck. His skin even felt warm to the touch. Was this what that thing meant? Being locked in a chest wasn’t exactly the same as a fever or a burn. He didn’t get it.  


Link sat down in front of the fire on his sleeping bag. He cooked a meal for himself and Zelda. Link wasn’t particularly hungry, and tried to eat what he could, but couldn’t seem to manage. It wasn’t long after they were finish eating that the sun completely set and Yunobo was asleep.  


“Link, when you passed out...I saw something,” Zelda spoke staring into the fire. “Something like a shadow. It passed through you. I wanted to wait to tell you so I didn’t scare Yunobo, but it was something wasn’t it? It’s why you’ve been acting strangely since you've woken up. Isn’t it?”  


Link sighed, then nodded. He really couldn’t keep anything from her. He briefly explained what he experienced, even though he was still figuring out whether or not it was even real. What Zelda saw gave him hope that in fact, it was, and he wasn’t crazy.  


Thinking over it again, he had no idea where to begin to defeat such a creature, or how to even protect from it. It was his fault. He had insisted on opening it. Now everyone might be in danger, and his ignorance of the matter made him fear the worst. But Link didn’t tell Zelda that, nor did he mention the mysterious pains he was having. He felt it was something he could bear on his own. But then again, wasn’t that what got them into this mess?  


“Hmm, very strange,” She placed a hand to her chin. “But you’re okay, and that’s what matters. Once we return to Hyrule we will investigate this further. For though, lets rest.”  


Link nodded in agreement. He was exhausted, and he was used to staying up days in a row. The fire eventually died down to embers, but the flames scorching Link’s skull raged on down his neck, shoulders, and back. Throughout the night he tossed and turned as the burn spread. Sweat pooled under him and his breath quickened. The light breeze that felt pleasant before now felt like sheets of ice slicing at his skin. He opened his eyes to see the moon and stars swirling and melding around him. His stomach clenched, and he sat up quickly, thinking he was gonna hurl. The fast movement caused his vision to spot with speck of black. He knew Zelda was beside him and he reached for her in the darkness of his eyes. He felt arms around him as he fell backward, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where link isn't in control, get it? Cause he's being controlled by a controller, cause he's a video game character (cough) anyway  
> So the mysterious creature may or may not be based off of the black chest demons from paper mario ;)


	2. Lead role in a cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very welcome  
> Also if I mess up something that is like basic botw knowledge, let me know, because I've never actually played the game!

Link awoke to the feeling of cool water being poured over his body. The liquid pooled and spread underneath him lifting Link from the hard surface he was lying upon. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt warm hands gently examine his neck, shoulders, and chest. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light of the room he was in, but once they came into focus he realised the hands belonged to a Zora healer. She didn’t seem to notice he was awake. Link watched quietly. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this, if at all. The gentle massaging of her hands was so soft it made the hair on his body stand on end. He almost forgot that this was what another person felt like. There was a sad pang in his stomach. Link had always been surrounded by people, and they almost always had something to chat about, but he never realised that even despite that, he could ever feel as lonely as he did right then. It was a strange feeling, longing for people that were already so close. Perhaps he didn’t realise how much he yearned for something as simple as touch until he was experiencing it.  


“You’re awake,” the Zora smiled down at him. “How are you feeling champion?”  


To Link’s surprise he felt fine. No burning, no aches, no pain, no… anything, he felt great. Link sat up and gave a smile to the healer to let her know. She smiled back.  


“Good, but you should still rest a bit more until-”  


“Link!”  


Link spun his head around to the familiar voice. There was prince Sidon approaching with his large toothy grin and genuine excitement to see him. Link gave Sidon a smile in return, he was glad to see a familiar face. Link wasn’t too surprised to see him either. He just assumed that Sidon would’ve been nearby. It just seemed to be in Sidon's nature to always be one of the first people to greet Link to Zora's domain whenever he’d arrive, even if it was unconventional like now.  


“Link! I am glad to see you’re up! You sure had us all worried seeing you wheeled in on a cart.” Link gave a guilty look, he didn’t expect his first visit back to to be like this. Nobody did. Sidon placed a hand upon Links shoulder. “It is such a pleasure to have you back in the Zora’s domain, and we are more than grateful to house you until a cure is found.”  


A cure? To what? Link was very confused as to what the prince was referring to. Sidon picked up on his confusion immediately, and seemed rather shocked.  


“Are you not aware?”  


Link shook his head no. He didn’t have a clue. Looking around at the other Zoras they seemed to be just as surprised as Sidon at the fact Link didn’t have a clue. Link wished someone would speak up instead of just staring at him. The healer that was treating link cleared her throat and directed link to look down. Link gave her an even more confused look, but did as she directed, and jumped in shock. His arms and legs were yellow and white! He was a Zora! A yellow Zora! Link’s heart was pounding in his chest as he stared into the water examining his features in the reflection. He could barely even recognize himself.  


“Link, I see you’re in distress, but I assure you that the princess will return with the cure faster than you could imagine! Speaking of,” Sidon then held out an envelope to Link. “From the princess.”  


Link took the envelope and turned it over to see a small wax seal wielding the shape of the wingcrest. He gently peeled it open end pulled out the letter.  


_Dear Link,_  
_I apologize for leaving before you awake, but you must understand it is painful to see you in such a state, and at cannot just sit around and wait. I have to do something. So, I am leaving after I am fully sure you are safe. I am to get information on the creature that did this to you, and hopefully reverse the spell, curse, or whatever is upon you. In a few days I will return and check on your well being, and bring news on what I discover. In the meantime, do not go running off and make yourself worse! I will know if you do!_  
_Get well,_  
_Zelda_  
_P.S. I mean it._  


__

Link immediately stood up from the healer’s pool and asked where his things were. He needed to leave and find where the princess had gone. He felt he should be there beside the princess. Link got himself into this mess and was determined to get himself out of it. He felt he couldn’t just make Zelda do this all on her own. The healer stood up after Link, trying desperately to convince him to sit back down and rest. Sidon silenced her and gestured Link to follow him. The healer sat back down with a sigh.  


They exited the infirmary and down the hall. As they walked Link noticed that even though Sidon was still quite taller than him, he didn’t seem to completely tower him like he once did. They turned down a hall and off to the side there was a room Link had never seen. Inside was a bed, a small pool, and all of his things neatly laid out on the floor.  


“I was warned you would want to leave,” Sidon spoke as Link gathered his things. “However, I cannot just lock you up in a room. We both know that wouldn’t stop you. I just ask you travel safely.”  


Link tried to get into his armor but none of them fit anymore. He shrugged and placed them back down before he picked up his sword and gave it a few waves. It felt different than before, like the handle was too small, but he brushed it off, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. It just felt good holding it, like it was telling him the tale of the new adventure that was awaiting him.  


He thanked Sidon for his hospitality before running out of the room, down corridors, and across the bridge where Mipha’s statue was stood. He put his hand up in a slight wave of acknowledgment to it as he ran by. At the end of the bridge with no railings Link took out his paraglider and leapt off the edge. Instead of gliding like normal, he plummeted down. Link acted quickly and adjusted to dive into the water. Thankfully he landed safely into the depths below. He took a mental note; zora bodies were too heavy for paragliders.  


Link now under the water tried to swim to the surface, but seemed to move like a snail. Hell it didn’t seem like he was moving at all. He kept trying to force himself to go faster but it seemed to only make him go further under. He was running out of air. Kicking and squirming he tried to get to the surface, but he was still so far away. His heart beat matched his convulsing chest as he desperately tried to reach for air. Unable to fight it any longer, link took in a breath expecting his lungs to fill with water. Link paused before slamming his hand to his face at his own stupidity. Zora could breathe underwater. At least he wasn’t going to drown, but now how does he get to the surface? Link thought for a moment. He then put his legs together and waved his body Like the other zora do, and it worked! Somehow it felt far more natural than what he tried before. He breached the surface and smiled to himself, he could totally do this.  


When Link was figuring out how to swim, he wasn’t paying attention to himself drifting downstream, and bumped back first into an octorok. He quickly looked around for a ledge to stand on so he could fight, but there was nothing nearby. Link swam across the stream as the octorok wound up it’s attack. He grabbed onto the wall and began to climb, thinking he could jump off it sword in hand, but Link was already being pelted in the back with a stone before he could realise that he couldn’t climb like he did as a hylian. Link yelped in pain before he fell back into the water and quickly swam away. He drifted over to a small clearing and pulled himself onto the sand. Link touched his shoulder and winced in pain. The cut was deeper than he expected. Only if he had his armor.  


Then Link had and idea, and grabbed a apple from his pouch. Nothing made an injury heal faster like a good snack could, and took a bite. Instantly he wrinkled his nose, and spit it out. It tasted absolutely awful, as if it had rotten, and the texture was… wrong, all wrong. In the matter of seconds Link just broke. Nothing was the same! He couldn’t climb, he couldn’t paraglide, he could barely swim, he was bested by a octorok, and the worst part, food tasted like shit! He felt as though he was about cry out of frustration. He was just so damn certain he could make this work. So certain everything would just work out, like it always did. But no, this time it didn’t. This time everything was completely foreign, and far more difficult than any shrine or challenge! Link despised this body. He despised what it was doing to him. In a rage, he chucked the half eaten apple into the river, almost hitting prince Sidon in the head. Link’s eyes went wide, he was not expecting the prince to be there.  


“Link? Are you all right?”  


How long had Sidon been there? Link asked him if he had been following him.  


“I… well… I suppose I… yes. I was. I apologize. Zelda had me promise to follow if you ever tried to leave,” Sidon swam up and sat in the sand next to him. ”  


Link sighed of course she would ask him to do that, because why wouldn’t she?  


“I couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be for you right now,” Sidon was quiet for a moment. “But can I say you did a fine job for not knowing what you were doing!”  


Link looked at Sidon, trying to figure out if he should be comforted by the statement or offended.  


“W-What I meant is you’re doing great!” Sidon put a hand on Links unwounded shoulder and with his other hand he held up a fist. “I’m sure you’ll get used to this in no time!”  


Link couldn’t help but give Sidon a soft smile; he was trying real hard to cheer him up. Though Link wished he didn’t have to. He usually doesn’t display himself in such a manner around other people. Link decided to let it go for now. Link stood and asked Sidon to lead them back to Zora’s domain. He explained he had to get a better feel for how his new body worked before he could attempt to make it to Hyrule. Sidon stood with a face of pure excitement.  


“Link this is excellent!”  


The two made their way back to Zora’s domain. Sidon even accompanied Link all the way back to Link’s room, chatting away about different things, like the changes to the Kingdom since Ganon had been defeated, what was being prepared for dinner, and his excitement about Link’s stay. It was apparently rare for the royal family to have visitors, especially ones that Sidon was acquaintances of. Before they parted Sidon leaned down and whispered into Link’s ear.  


“If anyone asks about your wound, I’ll say there was a whole school of octoroks.”  


Link chuckled and waved Sidon off before retiring to his room. He set his things back down where he originally found them. He took a moment to look over his master sword and all its detailing before leaning it up against the wall near the bed. It wasn’t like it was much use to him in this form anyway. It was strange being like this, unable to jump right back into the action. He was so used to being thrown back into it all and he missed it in a way. It was the norm of his life and it was taken from him. He walked over to the balcony and leaned onto the rail with folded hands. He unfolded and folded them before letting out a sigh. Even fingers didn’t feel like his. Link looked out upon the beautiful valleys and rivers spiraling out for what seemed like forever. Again he felt the dull ache of sadness, homesickness. Homesickness for the world around him, because he could not return it now that he was within this forsaken form.  


He felt trapped.


	3. Rekindled

The day finally came when princess Zelda returned, a week after Link’s transformation. She was warmly welcomed by all the Zora she saw as she made her way thru the kingdom to the king’s corridor. Inside was prince Sidon, having a conversation with his father about something she couldn’t hear. As she approached, Sidon turned to her and gave her his standard wide toothy smile as he shook her hand with both of his hands (It’s actually quite an interesting choice the developers of BOTW made to make him shake with both hands, see the notes at the end of the chapter for more). They chatted a moment about her travels and her research before she questioned where Link was, as she wished to speak with him. Sidon’s smile faded for a moment as he looked up at his father and then back to Zelda. He then asked her to follow him.  


Sidon lead her outside and down the great Zora bridge, then down passed the obelisk of their people’s history.  


“Sidon, where are you taking me?”  


“To Link,” He responded simply.  


“Out here?”  


“You’ll see,”  


Sidon lead her around Ruto mountain, to the bridge. He stopped in the middle of it and gestured towards the railing. She walked over and saw Link far below climbing up the side of the cliff face. Zelda turned to Sidon, clearly confused as to why Link was all the way out here. Sidon explained what happened the day Link had awoken, and how it had deeply it afflicted him. Since then, over the course of the week, Link had been growing more impatient with his new form, as he thought he’d be returning the field within a day or two. But he was wrong. Turns out, he found he was barely improving at all.  


Zelda watched Link as Sidon spoke. It looked like he was struggling with each movement. Link suddenly slipped and plumpeted to the sand below. Zelda audibly gasped as she heard him cry out in pain. Zelda was about to call out to him in fear he might be severely hurt, before Link forced himself back up and started climbing again.  


Every day he would train endlessly like this. Failing over and over, determined to be a little more like the warrior he used to be. And for the first few days no one questioned him they just figured this how Link spent his free time; training. But, he started to grow quiet, even by Link’s standards, as he got frustrated with himself. He would go even so far as to ignore or avoid people when they’d try to speak to him. Then one day out of the blue, he didn’t return to retire for the night. He had just disappeared. Sidon had later found him here after searching for three days. He explained that he didn’t think Link was eating or sleeping, and when he tried to convince Link to visit a healer, he refused.  


What Sidon didn’t realize however, was that Link was trying to distance himself. The more time the people he loved were unprotected from the threat he released, the more anxious he became. Link thought if he sacrificed every waking moment to his training now he could get back to being a champion sooner. So he didn’t sleep, eat, or visit a healer unless it was absolutely necessary, because those things took up precious time he didn’t feel he had. Link didn’t want to be so distant, or make them worry so much, but everyone was in danger. So he silently bared the burden, and trained.  


“Say hey there! Up top! Above you!” Sidon waved to Link. “The princess has returned! Join us will you?”  


Link looked up and gave a nod before diving into the river to travel downstream where the ledges weren’t so high. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to make it up.  


“I see he has mastered swimming in his new form. That’s exquisit! I truly admire his perseverance, and determination! I am without a doubt that he will find a way to persevere just the same with his other challenges!” Sidon sounded optimistic, but his eyes told Zelda he was struggling to keep his positive attitude. They both knew dedication was one thing, but going so far as to neglect one’s self care was another. “Link’s talent is unparalleled, so at any moment he is sure to astound us. Specially after working so diligently.”  


“Sidon, it’s okay to be worried.” Sidon looked up at her his smile faltering. “He’ll be okay, just give him time.”  


“You seem so sure,” Sidon said, before giving a light chuckle, though there seems there was little humor in it. “Funny, the way you speak you almost sound like… nevermind. Forgive me, I’ve let my imagination run.”  


Zelda opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Sidon climbing up onto the railing. He said something on the lines of having duties to attend to before diving into the water below. In reality, Sidon just didn’t want what he said to be brought up again. Besides, he was planning on leaving the two alone anyway. He was certain if anyone could snap Link out of this she could. Zelda saw directly through his little fib, but decided not to dwell upon it, as she noticed Link coming up the path.  


The first thing she noticed was how exhausted he appeared. It wasn’t unlike Link to go days without food or rest. She had witnessed it first hand in the past and because of that, it normally, wouldn’t set off any alarms, but now, with his extensive training he even carried himself with exhaustion rather than his normal proud posture. Like it wasn’t just his body that seemed worn. Zelda walked up to him and scolded Link for disobeying her orders to rest. Link gave a look of guilt. Zelda chuckled before throwing her arms around him in a hug.  


“I’m just glad you’re okay,”  


From there she told him of her research as they started their walk back to Zora’s Domain. She was doing some digging with the Goron since they found the creature by death mountain, however there was little to be learned from there. The few Goron that heard anything spoke of legends that called it a demon, or a shadow. The demon was known for being a trickster of sorts, and whose curses would change the forms to all those who would face it. So not much to be learned outside of what they already knew. Her plans for the future are to visit Impa, and Purah. As they both are Sheikah, and perhaps they know the history of this creature and why it was locked away in the first place. From there she might know where to begin with changing him back into a human. Link just stayed quiet, giving the occasional nod to show he was paying attention.  


“Link,” Zelda stopped in her tracks, and her hands folded in front of her. “I know you’ve been struggling to adapt to this new form. There are probably some things you simply cannot do as a zora. I just… wanted to let you know that’s okay. Not everyone can do everything. Learning your limitations is only apart of the battle. The other part is learning to your strengths to work around limitations. Back when I was learning to access my power, I longed every day ask my mother questions, or find to something she left behind, or anything that told me what in the world I was doing, because I was completely lost. Having people around you to guide you is a gift Link. Do not take that for granted. I believe in you Link, you can do this.”  


Link smiled after a moment, and gave her a nod of agreement along side a look of new found determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notice:** Hey so I won’t be able to update until the end of the week due to exams! But I have a feeling the next chapter will be worth the wait ;)
> 
> So the two handed handshake thing. In game Sidon shakes Link’s hand with both hands after the defeat of Vah Ruta as an expression of gratitude. If you study body language at all, or experienced a handshake, you’ll note it’s rather an unusual thing to use both hands. When someone does this it can mean one of two things. In terms of in game, it’s because more emotions are involved, and it’s a bodily way of expressing more positive emotions or giving extra affection to a stranger. It’s a reflection of desire to improve their relationship. Sidons is a rather excitable character in general so it makes sense.  
> In terms of my story though, it’s the second definition, which is the communication of dominance. It has to do with having the upper hand. This display is more common in politics, as having the upper hand essentially says that you want to take control of the encounter. So basically since Sidon is in his kingdom, I figured he wouldn’t let Zelda have the upper hand, even though she tried. It probably would make more sense if you read this article https://bit.ly/2OdUSqI


	4. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, sorry for the late update. After finals, I got a job, my license, a vehicle, an apartment and moved out all in about two months then started school in September. I have depression that I can't get help for because I got denied for insurance, and to top it off I had to stay three hours late covering a shift, and had to change two potty accidents and clean up vomit. (I work at a daycare). In short I'm THRIVING. Anyways, enjoy these gay fish lmao

The next morning, after sending the princess off on her journey, Link went to Sidon and requested his help. The princess pointed out the previous day he couldn’t do this on his own. He needed the guidance from the people around him rather than trying to force it to work, and Link decided she was right. He couldn’t be completely stubborn, despite the fact he would rather be, even if it was sort of childish. Sidon, of course, agreed to it and felt honored that such a great warrior would request for his help. Sidon even wanted to start immediately, purely out of excitement. He lead Link to the place where he was climbing the cliffside. Just looking up at the thing made his stomach turn.  


“Link, you can get up there,” Sidon began, “But the way you have been approaching it is as hylian. You aren’t a hylian anymore, you are a zora, so you must think like a zora! We can climb, not well, but that’s just where the challenge begins! Observe.”  


Sidon disappeared under the water and reappeared upstream after a moment. Then swam directly at Link with full force, using the current of the water to gain an extra boost to his already blinding speed, before he leaped out of the water directly at the wall. Sidon managed to land and grab onto the wall just below where Link would normally lose stamina and fall. From there he was able to climb the remainder of the way. All in his first try. Link was shocked. Was it really that easy?  


“Go ahead Link!” Sidon waved. “I know you can do it!”  


Link then repeated what Sidon had done, except when he was supposed to grab the wall he underestimated how wet his hands would be, and he slipped, then plummeted down to the sand. Sidon dived off the ledge and into the water, hurrying to Link’s side as Link sat up clutching his head.  


“Link, are you alright?”  


Link nodded. He was going to be fine but the fresh cut on his head bled a lot, despite it not being too bad. Sidon grabbed Link’s head to examine it. Link was unprepared for it and nearly fell over.  


“I truly apologize Link, this was my doing. I should have started this off with waterfalls instead.” Sidon placed his hand over the wound and a faint glow started emitting from it.  


Link looked up at Sidon. He had healing powers? Since when? Why didn’t he say anything about it? Sidon took notice of Link’s curiosity.  


“Yes, I too can heal. It’s a gift passed down from my mother to both my sister and I. Though, it’s a gift I don’t use often. Never really had to I suppose.” Sidon removed his hand and took hold of Link’s chin to gently tilt Link’s head so he could better examine the wound.  


Strangely, this situation felt familiar. Link had few memories of his past. Most of them were often blurry, and distant, and sometimes he wondered if they were even real. But at this moment Sidon flooded him with memories of comfort, and stillness that weren’t attached to any specific moment. Yet the warmth of nostalgia sat comfortably in his chest. Link gazed up at Sidon, who was focused on examining his work. Link didn’t know why, but having Sidon’s fingers upon his chin made him want to fall into his arms. He quickly shoved the odd thought away. Link shouldn’t think like that. Then again, was it really so odd to want to be held? Too long to feel other people? Just to touch? The simplicity of the caress or the just the warmth of another connected to him was heavenly, yet in a way lonely, because even though they were so close, it always seemed to end at arm's length.  


Sidon caught on to Link’s stare and quickly drew his hand away. Link desperately searched his mind, trying to find an excuse or anything for him to come back. To just to prolong that moment they were in even for a couple of more seconds. He wanted it more than anything. Needed it even.  


“I apologize Link, I got myself caught up in childlike musings. I am not nearly the healer Mipha was, but it appears far better than before.”  


Sidon stood and helped Link to his feet. Link gave him a quiet thanks. Sidon offered to show him how to swim waterfalls instead. As that would be less dangerous. Link responded shaking his head no and dove back into the water to try again. He needed to redirect his mind.  


The next day was similar to the first; trial, error, and inevitable injuries. Link would have been lying if a few of them were not on purpose. He just wanted an excuse for Sidon to feel him again. Which felt childish to do, especially over something so stupid. There was no logic reason for this in his mind. Even when he’d try to think of something else, his thoughts looped back to Sidon.  


Then the day after was slightly different. Sidon cut the training session short. He claimed something on the lines of having duties to attend to. This didn’t bother Link, he was sure he was a busy man. But it kept happening. Every time the session would end earlier, and every time he’d make the same excuse. Then one day Sidon made the excuse before Link could request he come along. He didn’t even see Sidon around when he was within the domain that day. Something was off. Sidon was always around, duties or not, he would at least see him around. Link couldn’t help but think that maybe he caught on to Link and was avoiding him, or that maybe there was something wrong.  


After a few days of Sidon being absent, he decided to go to Sidon’s sleeping quarters. It was late into the evening, and the halls were barren except for the two tall zora guards that stood with spears on either side of the double doors. Link approached the door and raised his hand to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. Silence. He knocked again.  


“State your business!”  


Link was glad Sidon was actually here. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have a clue where he would be. Instead of responding he just knocked again. There was then the sound of footsteps. Sidon looked quite irritated as he swung open the door, but then the look instantly vanished, and a smile took its place.  


“Link! It is quite a surprise to see you! Come in,” Sidon stood to the side, allowing Link in, and shutting the door. “What brings you here?”Link asked him if he was okay. Sidon seemed shocked at the question. He clearly didn’t seem prepared to answer either as there was a pause before he answered. “I am very thankful that you think of my well being, and I am thankful you came to me with your concern, but rest assured, I am exquisite!”  


Link then brought up Sidon’s disappearances. Normally, even if Link was around for only an hour or two, he would run across Sidon, but recently, he just seemed to vanish. It was concerning.  


“It is just that I’m quite busy these days. Nothing to be concerned about.” Sidon could see that he wasn’t quite getting thru to Link. “I have an idea. Let’s go for a swim. Perhaps then I can convince you?”  


Link nodded.  


Together they swam south. They didn’t have much to say to each other for a while. They just enjoyed the water and fought off random enemies as they came across them. Then they came to the waterfall. Sidon, knowing it was there instinctively dove from top to the water below, but Link didn’t get much of a warning before he was already falling. He jutted out of the water the best he could, but the landing was awkward and made a large splash. When he emerged a splash of water flew up in his face. He looked at Sidon who was looking at him competitively. Did he think Link did that splash purposely? Link returned the splash, because yeah, he totally did that on purpose and not by mistake, but Sidon ducked out of the way. The two spent a few moments trying to splash each other, but it quickly turned into a playful wrestling match. Sidon put Link in a headlock, and drug him under the water. Link tried to turn his head to slide his head out, but his fin got caught. So without thinking, he nipped Sidon’s arm. Sidon quickly let go and swam away. Link was quick to follow, ready to keep going, but he stopped seeing Sidon’s wide eyed expression. Staring at him, they slowly drifted to the surface, where they stayed for a long quiet moment. Did he do something wrong?  


Then, the prince began to move. The methodical way Sidon approached him made the smaller zora clench his teeth. His eyes were unblinking,and vacant of emotion. Link wanted to back away, but he was unsure if it would set Sidon off. If it did, there would be no winning that fight. Cold palms gripped Links upper arms, and he snapped his eyes shut, assuming the worst. With a harsh jerk, he was yanked forward, and sharp teeth like little razors, sank into his shoulder. A burst of pleasure rolled down his body. Before he could question it, the gentle blades began to retract sending a smaller tremor of pleasure spilling through him. His hands clung onto Sidon’s chest, to brace himself after such an encounter.  


While trying to process the flood of new sensation, soft lips dragged along his shoulder. Link’s chest struggled to lift, as tremors cursed his body as Sidon’s mouth made its way to the sensitive flesh under his chin. He was lost, and confused, with about a dozen questions, but he couldn’t seem to find his voice within the haze. Instead he was swept away by Sidon’s warm breath heating his neck. He tilted his head back as his eyes fluttered shut, leaving the soft tissue of his neck open and vulnerable. Hearing the light click of Sidon’s jaw opening made him freeze in anticipation. Then teeth pierced his skin, and quiet hitched moan escaped him. The noise snapped them back into reality, and they quickly parted.  


“Link! I deeply apologize I-” Sidon was cut off by a sharp intake of breath.“I shouldn’t have... I’m so sorry I…” Sidon covered his face with his hand. Link’s face began to heat out of guilt. Guilt for giving in. Guilt for encouraging it. Guilt for enjoying it. If anyone saw them, if anyone found out, both of them would have a world of trouble to face as rumors that blow things out of proportion would spread. The whole domain would look down upon him, thinking his intentions were ill. Then word would no doubt find its way to Zelda, and he could only imagine her wrath. But he couldn’t help but want more.  


“Link,” He looked up at the mention of his name. Sidon still had a hand over his eyes. “The reason… The real reason, I’ve been so distant is… because I’m in heat. That is why I had such difficulty restraining myself. I’m sorry you had to be a victim of my weakness.”  


Link took a breath. After the battle with Ganon, he had done nothing but work day in and out to help restore Hyrule. It felt great to finally work towards something that wasn’t for battle. That was, until he discovered how his body ached for others. The longing to feel and be felt kept playing at his mind since that day he woke up in the infirmary. Now finally, he was getting something more than a gentle brush of the hand, and it was intoxicating. There was nothing more he craved than just to be held. To touch even! Was that truly so shameful? Shameful to crave another? He slid a hand under Sidon’s that covering his face. His eyes drifted down to Sidon’s lips. He dragged his thumb from Sidon’s cheek and onto the corner of his mouth. Gently, he traced the tip of his finger over his upper lip stopping at his cupid bow before pulling down to just barely part Sidon’s lips. His finger heated from Sidon’s breath. Link glanced up, catching Sidon’s stare. There was hunger within his eyes. So many people have opportunities to enjoy another person. They were both people, why weren’t allowed?  


“Why not?” Link murmured. Instant bewilderment fell upon Sidon’s face as he pulled Link’s hand away from his cheek.  


“What are you saying? You are not daft! You must be aware of the dozens of reasons! Are… Are you not afraid of the consequences?!”  


“Terrified.”  


Silence fell between them, leaving nothing but the rushing of water, and distant chirps of crickets upon the shoreline. A cloud from over head cleared, allowing the moon to light up the area. Link took the moment of brightness to examine Sidon. His warm red tone stuck out from the haze of blues around them. Looking up to his face, Sidon was nibbling at the inside of his cheek as a vacant stare passed through Link. There was something going on in his that head of his, and Link anxiously waited to find out what.  


Sidon carefully examined the zora before him. With his bright golden color, and round mournful eyes. His heart ached seeing such a pleading look upon his face. The grip he had on his neediness was beginning to give way. His lower body pulsed. He was appalled by himself as his eyes shifted down to Link’s mouth then back up to his eyes, knowing he had lost control. Link mimicked the motion, as he licked the inside of his lips.  


Then the two fell into each other. Pressing their mouths together as Link’s hands quickly shot up to the nape of Sidon’s neck and Sidon wrapped his arms around Link’s upper body. Together they yanked each other in with one rough movement.  


Sidon was the first to start moving his lips. Slow at first, unsure of what the other wanted, but those initial nerves quickly faded, turning the kiss rough, needy, and hungry, and as it did he found himself letting go. In the back of his mind, Sidon knew the moment his teeth sank into Link, he was going to make this mistake. Like as if a dam had broken, he couldn’t stop this flood; He just wasn’t strong enough to.The thumping in his chest filled his ears as his face heated. He moved from Link’s mouth back to Links neck, nipping then lapping at each tiny mark.  


The tiny nibbles trailing down his neck, then to his chest, made Link’s body go nearly limp with the amount of sensation. Each bite sent his head rolling back farther and farther until they finally slipped under the water. Together they drifted with the current until Link’s back skidded across the sand, and Sidon pressed their bodies together, grinding his hips into Link’s.  


Link quickly covered his mouth as he moaned into his hand. There was something sticking out of Sidon. There was something sticking out of him. After a shaky breath, he sat up. Luckily the light of the moon aided him in the darkness of the water. He could make out the head of his and Sidon’s erections jutting out of their bodies. He carefully pulled at the skin around his forming erection, he had no idea this was how it worked. Link wish he could have figured that out before this.  


Sidon watched carefully as Link made his discovery. What was happening didn’t register with Sidon at first, but a wave a realization hit him once Link’s hand reached down to examine the appendage. He forgot Link hadn’t always been a zora. This was entirely new territory for him. He then pulled away from Link sitting in the sand. Link feared that his curiosity made Sidon think he wanted to stop. Which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. But then Sidon laced his hands in the weeds on either side of him as a way to anchor himself in place before he took a deep breath and spread his legs.  


Link instantly flushed.  


Sidon turned his head to look away from Link as his face too heated up from the embarrassing position. But he felt it a necessary step to help Link get comfortable with what they were doing. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he sort of liked being so open to see and the thought that someone might find him in such a way was strangely exhilarating.  


Link’s heart picked up pace as he tried to avoid looking at what was so clearly displayed for him, but looking elsewhere on Sidon’s body didn’t seem to help him either. He examined Sidon’s bare neck and torso that caught the glow of the moonlight. His chest rose and fell with the current of the water and Link’s tongue pet at the back of his teeth as he resisted the urge to bite at his chest. Then finally he looked down to the place Sidon wanted him to see. The head of Sidon’s cock still jutted out of him and just below a faint slit. He had never noticed any sort of openings on any Zora before, normally they appeared smooth. Out of curiosity he began to reach out. He hesitated and glanced up to Sidon, who had been watching him with an amused smirk. Link quickly turned his head, trying to act like he wasn’t just ogling at the man.  


Hearing a chuckle as Sidon grabbed his hand and pressed it to the slit. Sidon ground his body into it, effectively making Link’s heart stop. After taking a moment to compose himself, Link palmed the slit; Feeling heat radiating from within deepened his breath. Then using his fingers he pressed and massaged in small circles over the tight skin. Slowly, it began to relax and shift, revealing pink flesh caressing an inviting looking hole underneath. Taking two fingers, he spread the small cavity. The muscles inside pulsed, and Link’s member throbbed in response.  


Having someone see his body act so lewdly made Sidon’s toes curl into the sand out of embarrassment. He didn’t like to appear that desperate, though he knew he was. The thought was quickly tossed aside as the two fingers holding him open slid up along either side of his member. Then slowly lifting to drag up and down the inch of his member that jutted out. Sidon soon bucked out of frustration, his body trying desperately trying to get more friction. He had been holding back for far to long, and for far to many heat seasons to be messed with.  


“Enough teasing,” Sidon breathed.  


Link locked eyes with the prince while giving smirk as his fingers trailed back down and slipped inside him. A trembling sigh came from Sidon as he rocked his hips onto Link’s digits, coating them in a thick fluid. At first, he explored the area leisurely, much to Sidon annoyance, gently patting at every square inch before pulling his fingers out and thrusting back in. He repeated the motion.  


Sidon breathing became shallow, and he couldn’t seem to get his legs to stop shaking. Watching Sidon coming undone at his touch, Link found it difficult to restrain himself from just taking him right then. His free hand drifted down his body, and let a finger slip into himself. Link let out short bouts of groans as he matched pace with his other hand. Then Link stopped abruptly, feeling a shift inside Sidon. The tissue that once tightly hugged the underside of Sidon’s cock began to bow. Something inside was trying to escape. He leaned forward to observe but was promptly taken back by Sidon plunging himself back down, and continuing to pleasure himself upon Link’s still fingers. The smaller zora gave a smug smile, who would have guessed the prince to be a such a slut? It was actually rather entertaining; seeing the prince act in a way that opposed himself.  


Sidon released his grip on the vegetation with one hand. The plant life left deep indents on his palm. Reaching down he dipped a finger into his sheath where the rest of his shaft hid. Forcing the bowing skin further down, a second member revealed itself and with the blockage gone, both cocks spilled out to their full potential. A sigh came from his throat from the sudden release.  


The warrior’s eyes widened with surprise. Two?! He blinked. Zora had two?! Link retracted his hand from Sidon, who gave a whine of protest, then dipped the fingers into his own sheath, expecting to find a second cock. Instead, all he found was himself panting as his fingers rubbed the concealed portion of his erection. As he moved his hand faster inside his sheath, he slid in another finger into his nook, nearly forgetting the prince before him.  


Watching the spectacle before him, Sidon’s face began to heat. Scooting closer, he started to rub his cocks in time with the smaller zora. Grunting and panting escaping both of them. Eye trailed over Link’s body seeing the pleasure in his face as he rocked his hips. Sidon’s bit his lip. He needed Link. Now. Quickly, Sidon scooped Link into his arms and pushed off the river bed with his feet, shooting towards the surface. He carried them to shore where he pushed Link up onto the sand.  


The transition caught Link off guard and he clung around Sidon’s neck. He went stiff until they had stopped moving. Then he let him go and let his body sprawl out on the sand with his arms above his head. He was out of breath, and so was Sidon, they took a short moment to stare at each other.  


Sidon eyed little droplets as they rolled down Link’s pecs and form a small pool at his navel. Taking a finger he traced he carved muscle, causing them to involuntarily contract. He looked up Link’s current swept eyes with river dew caught in his lashes. His mind was empty, lost for words as he took in his details. Then like a wave, Sidon attacked him, letting himself fall prey to his heat. Their lips pressed and his hands explored. He let his fingers travel down to Link’s nook. He let two fingers slip into Link. When Link groaned, Sidon stayed attached to his lower lip, gently pulling upon it with is lip.  


Rocking against Sidon’s fingers, he couldn't conceal his voice. Link reached down and began stroking his cock in time Sidon, as his other arms wrapped around Sidon’s shoulders. Digging his nails into Sidon, pulling him closer as he felt his body begin to tense. Link’s eye rolled shut, ready for pleasure to take him. Sidon pulled away. He let out a sigh of frustration as he opened his eyes. He gave a questioning look, that was until he felt something hot and stiff pressed to his entrance.  


“Ready?” Sidon breathed.  


A heartbeat.  


Was he?  


Link nodded. His breathing stopped, and he bit his lip as a hard warmth entered him, while another slid up alongside his cock. He dug his hands into the sand. After a few inches, Sidon paused. Link let out the air he had been holding in. It felt foreign. A new set of sensations, in a new part of his body. And he was fucking big. He felt practically fully already. Looking at Sidon, he was panting. His tongue practically falling out of his mouth, and his pupils were dilated. Link nodded again.  


Once he was in all the way in, Sidon leaned down propping himself up on his forearms, as he let out a deep hum of pleasure. His breath heated up Link’s neck. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’ neck tightly, as Sidon began to move. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but as he moved, it slowly became more and more pleasurable. Again he let his eyes flutter shut as each thrust seemed to drive deeper. Sidon’s second cock kept sliding up his abdomen and gliding against his own member. Sidon’s deep grunts and moans directly next to his ear, made him unable to control his own voice. Sidon seemed to take that as encouragement and slid each hand underneath his knees and spread his legs even wider.  


Link pressed their mouths together, their tongues sloppily rolling out of their mouths, and into the others. Exploring, trying to discover every new inch of skin they could manage. Until Link had to pull back to breath. Again the heat welled in his stomach, as he wrapped his legs and arms tightly around Sidon, trying to get him as close as possible. Sidon tucked his face into Link’s shoulder as he picked up pace. Then as just before reaching his peak, Link sank his teeth into Sidon’s shoulder. Earning a loud pleasurable yell from Sidon as they both came.  


Another thing he didn’t realize about zora, was that pleasure still kept coming. He had expected one big burst, just like a human, but that wasn't the case. After that initial orgasam, the cum kept dripping from both of them. Sidon’s tired thrusts kept sending rounds of pleasure rolling down both their bodies. Filling and covering Link’s stomach with more sticky fluids.  


It was minutes later when Link finally unhinged his jaw and Sidon fell into him. Exhausted and relaxed, neither wanted to move. But eventually their member retracted back into their bodies. Link felt full, and… sticky. Cum was leaking from him and dripping down his abdomen. Sidon pulled him into the river, and took a gentle hand cleaning him off and gently rubbed his swollen entrance.  


“Are you okay?” Sidon asked genuinely concerned. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t too rough was I?”  


Link chuckled before kissing Sidon.  



End file.
